


To Win the War

by ChrysCare



Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Happy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-25
Updated: 2014-11-03
Packaged: 2018-02-18 18:15:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2357513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChrysCare/pseuds/ChrysCare
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Megatron is tired of the war. Actually he found something that could turn the tide and win it for the Decepticons.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Contest

“I, Megatron, gladiator of Kaon, champion of the Pits, Decepticon Leader, challenge you, Optimus Prime, matrix holder, Autobot leader, to a contest,” Megatron says as the battle around them stands at a standstill.

“What kind of contest?” Optimus Prime looks around the battlefield for any incoming danger.

“There is no ulterior motive, Prime,” Megatron laughs, calm, blue optics focus back on him. “It will decide the winner of the war. Will you accept it?”

“What kind of contest?”

“I’ll send you the details,” Megatron smirks and the Decepticons leave.

“So . . . did we win?” Jazz asks.


	2. The Details

“We are receiving a message from Megatron,” Jazz says looking up at the Prime.

“Play it,” Optimus Prime clenches his jaw as the silver Decepticon lord appears on the screen.

“Long time I have waited to learn of your weakness," Megatron says.

“What are you speaking of, Megatron?”

“At first, I thought it was other’s view of you. Then I was proven wrong. Maybe it was your mechs but that too was proven wrong when you sent your most loyal off into space to find a cube without back up. Then I thought it was human lives but still I was proven wrong when you cut ties with them because they wanted weapons. But now . . . I have found the most interesting, most unbelievable, most hilarious information about you—“

“Get on with it, Megatron,” Optimus Prime crosses his arms.

“Fine, be that way,” Megatron glowers at the Prime. “You are allowed to pick one mech to come with you to our meeting. We will meet in neutral territory, the California beach outside of the city of Los Angeles. The winner of the war will be determined by a drinking contest. Your medic and Starscream will create and test the High Grade Energon so neither of us will blame the other that there was poison in it.”

“What if I do not agree to this?”

“Then we can continue killing each other in this senseless war.”

“I will have to think about it,” Optimus Prime takes in a breath.

“Very well,” Megatron smirks.

“You can’t seriously be thinking about accepting that?” Jazz looks at the Prime, hoping the Prime was just delaying.

“This war has gone on long enough,” Optimus Prime sighs. “Any option to end it will be thoroughly thought through.”

“But he could be lying.”

“Megatron does not lie,” Optimus Prime looks down at the silver mech.

“He lies all the time!”

“He does not lie about the war,” Optimus Prime says. “He is not lying about this.”

“How do you know?”

“He has his side of the bond open.”

“You’re bondmates?”

“Twins,” Optimus Prime walks out of the hanger. Jazz twitches and slumps in his chair.


	3. The Deal

“You can’t accept that!” Ironhide yells as he confronts the Prime in his office.

“I must end the war,” Optimus Prime says.

“But you’ve never had High Grade in your life,” Ironhide says. “You’ll lose.”

“That is a chance I am willing to take, now Ironhide leave me to my thoughts.”

“At least take me so when you’re all drunk and stupid I can shoot Megatron.”

“I have the mech already in mind,” Optimus Prime motions to the door. Ironhide grumbles as he stomps out of the room. :Ratchet, have you and Starscream finish the High Grade?:

:Yes,: Ratchet says. :I still don’t like you accepting this. When a mech first drinks High Grade, their body overcharges.:

:I am a large mech, Ratchet,: Optimus Prime says. :I also know how much Megatron can drink before losing.:

:Megatron is larger,: Ratchet states.

:Ratchet, just drop it,: Optimus Prime sighs. :Stay where you are, I will be there shortly.:

:I am the mech you fragging picked!: Ratchet growls over the comm.. Optimus Prime smirks and heads toward the meeting sight.

When he arrives, Megatron is speaking with Soundwave. The silver mech glances at his twin before nodding to Soundwave. 

“I have chosen Soundwave,” Megatron says.


	4. Truth comes out

Optimus Prime and Megatron take a cube each. 

“Good luck, Megatron,” Optimus Prime raises his cube before taking a sip of it. He jerks back from the taste of it. Megatron laughs before knocking back his cube. Optimus Prime finishes his cube a few minutes later and reaches for another. Ratchet hands him another cube.

“You don’t have to do this,” Ratchet says.

“I feel fine,” Optimus Prime says and watches as Megatron downs another cube. He follows Megatron’s lead as they go through ten cubes each. Megatron waivers a bit where he stands and Soundwave tells him to sit before he falls. Ratchet looks worriedly at Optimus Prime. If Megatron was having a hard time shouldn’t a mech smaller than him be out. Optimus Prime reaches for another cube as Soundwave hands and helps hold Megatron’s eleventh cube. 

On the next cube, Megatron falls over backward and Soundwave glances down at him. 

“Megatron is out,” Soundwave looks at Ratchet and Optimus Prime. “Optimus Prime is still online. Optimus Prime is the winner of the contest. He fulfills the terms of the contest and is named winner of the war. The Autobots win the war. What would you like the Decepticons to do?”

“Move into the Autobot base,” Optimus Prime says picking up another cube. “You know, High Grade isn’t so bad when you get used to it.”

“You’re not getting anymore,” Ratchet says and takes the cube out of Optimus Prime’s servos. “Whatever you did, you’re going to regret it in the morning.”

“I did nothing,” Optimus Prime says and helps Soundwave carry Megatron to the Autobot base.


	5. The war is over

Megatron onlines with a throbbing pain in his helm. He shields his optics from the light and looks around. His gaze falls on the red and white medic.

“What happened?” Megatron asks.

“The Autobots won the war,” Ratchet says.

“You mean I lost?” Megatron looks confused at the medic. The med-bay doors open and Optimus Prime walks in smiling.

“Well, brother, it looks like I have won,” Optimus Prime says and leans against the berth. 

“Do you have a weakness?” Megatron asks.

“Yes,” Optimus Prime smiles. “I am no god.”

“Well then what is it?”

“I’m afraid of spiders,” Optimus Prime shrugs. 

“Spiders,” Megatron says. Ratchet nods and holds out a toy spider. Optimus Prime looks at Ratchet, then his servo and screams. The Prime runs out of the room screaming. Megatron twitches and falls off the berth. 

“I hope no one expects me to pick him up and put him on the berth,” Ratchet says.

“Nope,” Starscream says and wraps his arms around Ratchet’s shoulder. “So did you spike Megatron’s Energon.”

“You expected me to cheat?”

“Soundwave wouldn’t have minded,” Starscream says. 

“I didn’t,” Ratchet says.

“Well good because I did,” Starscream smiles. “Meg’s didn’t even see the purple tint to it.”

“Optimus Prime drank the purple tint.”

Starscream stares at the medic. 

:Ratchet to Optimus Prime,: Ratchet says.

:I am here,: Optimus Prime says.

:Come to the med-bay immediately.:

:Is the spider gone?:

:Yes,: Ratchet sighs. Optimus Prime walks into the med-bay and Ratchet leads him to the berth. 

“What are you checking for?” Optimus Prime asks as Ratchet takes out a needle to extract the Prime’s Energon. 

“Starscream poisoned the Energon for Megatron,” Ratchet glares back at the seeker.

“I didn’t expect the Prime to be stupid,” Starscream whines. Ratchet tests the results and finds no traces of High Grade in the Prime’s Energon. 

“Odd,” Ratchet says.

“What?”

“You have no traces of High Grade.”

“How is that even possible?” Starscream asks.

“I cannot get intoxicated,” Optimus Prime says. The medic and scientist stare blankly at the Prime. 

“What do you mean you can’t get intoxicated?” Ratchet asks.

“The Matrix of Leadership absorbs all excess energy nullifying the effects,” Optimus Prime says. “As for the poison, it purifies any and all Energon I handle.”

“When did you learn that?”

“They told me when I was granted the title of Prime,” Optimus Prime smiles. Starscream crashes and Ratchet throws a wrench at the Prime before crashing to the floor beside Starscream.

**Author's Note:**

> Bunny:http://tf-bunny-farm.livejournal.com/270460.html
> 
> 1\. Any verse. Megatron and Prime have a drinking contest. The winner is the winner of the war.
> 
> Disclaimer:I don't own Transformers.


End file.
